one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario VS Luigi (Azlanmaya14)
Season 1 Episode 1 by Azlanmaya14 Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! MELEE! Mario and Luigi were just returning to Peach's castle with Peach after rescuing her Peach went inside the castle but Mario and Luigi Stayed Outside of it Mario: another good day of rescuing the Princess right Luigi? Luigi: Oh yeah Mario we wouldn't have done it without me Mario: Actually I think you will find that i did the main bit of rescuing her and fighting Bowser you were hardly in the main part of any of it. Luigi: Well I brought the all the extra power ups you only brought 2 Mario: Sorry bro but everyone knows that I am the better brother i mean have you seen me in the Smah that's coming this December? Luigi: Yeah you have the same move set like you did in every smash so far i now have a Poltergust grab Mario: no one really cares about that Luigi: well you might but some people might in other countries Mario: well you are so dumb today! you should go jump in lava! Luigi: Mario Don't say stuff like that Mario now you have to say sorry! Mario: OH HELL NO! Mario gets his hammer out and hits Luigi with it Luigi then felled down to the bottom of the hill Luigi: Hey! What was that for? Mario: i am not going to be ordered by you! Mario then puts on the fire flower suit on and throws a fireball at Luigi Luigi then jumps away from it before it hits him Luigi: I don't know why you are doing this... but if you want a fight... bring it on! Mario: Gladly... Mario and Luigi then run at each other May the best brother win... Fight! 60! Mario punches Luigi and then kicks him then he started to run at Luigi. Luigi got is fire flower and started using it as Mario was running at him Mario Dodged all the fireballs and gets his hammer out 50! Mario then jumps at Luigi and was about to hit him with the hammer but Luigi Blocked it with his Hammer then a big hammer fight started but Luigi ended it with a final blow to Mario Mario then got out his ice power up and throw one at Luigi 40! Luigi then Got hit bye it Mario: that takes care of him well time to go eat some cake at the castle Luigi then breaks out of the ice Mario: Oh I forgot that can happen Luigi got his fire flower suit on then he punched Mario and kicked him to the sky and then shot some fireballs at Mario The fireballs hit Mario Making him lose his ice flower 30! Mario: Oh! You have let me no choice brother! Mario got his cat suit on and scratched Luigi in the face with it While Luigi was suffering from the scratch Mario got on his cape and fled to Luigi Luigi was Ready to fight again just as Mario flew to him and carried Luigi all the way to the sky Mario then threw Luigi in the air and was about to finish him but Luigi got on his cape so he can fly and blocked Mario's Punch Luigi: OK Mario.. let's Fight! Mario: Bring it on! 20! Mario and Luigi were Punching each other Luigi then kicked Mario Then he flew to Mario He was about to punched Mario But Mario Grabed him and Kicked him back Mario and Luigi then started Punching each other again 10 as Mario was about to give Luigi the final blow Luigi kicked him and then Punched him to the ground. Before Mario hit the ground Luigi Threw his Hammer and got his fire suit on to fire a fireball at Mario Mario Landed into the ground he looked into the sky to see the hammer and the fireball flying to him Mario: oh... Mamma Mia! The Hammer and the fireball hitted him at the same time causing a big explosion to happen K.O.! as the smoke was disappearing Mario Landed onto the ground losing his cape power up Luigi Then Stood on Mario Mario: ugh... OK! OK! I get it I am really sorry for being rude to you Luigi: i accept your apologia Mario how about we head back to the castle and eat some cake Luigi then helped Mario Up Mario: yeah your right Luigi and they walked back to the castle together. Conclusion https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7dxNjcsdaw THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS.. Luigi!!!